Phantom Brave: Hour of Darkness Ep 6
by Blu Rose
Summary: [PhantomBrave&Disgaea oneshot]Overlord Marona? Demon Ash? Angel trainee Castille? And a pissed off Laharl? Yup, it's a parody of the Disgaea games's 6th episode. R


**Blu: I'm finally gonna do it! I'm gonna parody one of my favorite Disgaea episodes and replace the main characters! Why? Because I'm bored and this seemed like a good idea.**

**Laharl: You're gonna REPLACE ME? With HER? (Points to Marona)**

**Etna: No offense, but Marona sucks at acting like a bratty Overlord with a sword stuck up his ass.**

**Laharl: Yeah! ...Wait a minute. SHUT THE HELL UP, ETNA!**

**Flonne: And Ash is replacing Etna and Castile is replacing me...**

**Etna: I would LOVE to see how this all ends.**

**Marona: (Flames in eyes) I'LL DO MY BEST! I'll be a better bratty Overlord than Laharl!  
**

**Ash: (Sweatdrop) That...may not be a GOOD thing...**

**Blu: Anyway, here's a reenactment of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness**

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DISGAEA: HOUR OF DARKNESS, PHANTOM BRAVE, or ANYTHING ELSE THAT'S MENTIONED! I ONLY OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND MY OCS._

**WARNING: CONTAINS OVERLORD!MARONA, DEMON!ASH, AND ANGEL!CASTILLE.**

**X-X-X**

**Phantom Brave: Hour of Darkness**

**Episode 6: Marona's Challenge**

**X-X-X**

"This is utterly stupid." Laharl muttered as he sat in a chair off-screen. Sitting on one side of him was Flonne, and on the other was Etna, who was holding a bag of popcorn. "Who the _hell_ does that loony author think she is? _GOD? _And what sort of name is _'Phantom Brave: Hour of Darkness'_? That's not even CREATIVE!"

"Laharl, calm down!" The Fallen Angel chided.

"CAN IT, LOVE FREAK!" The blue-haired demon shouted. "How can you even expect me to be calm with that...that..._Chroma_ playing _my_ role!"

"I'd love to see how she portrays you, Prince. Or maybe, she'll do us one better and act _worse._ _That_ would be a Kodiak moment."

A Kodiak bear passed through the background. The demon trio sweatdropped.

"Not funny, Blu..." Etna said as she rolled her ruby eyes.

"START THE DAMN THING, ALREADY, WOMAN!" Laharl shouted as he antennae-like hair stuck up and his eyes glowed red. "The sooner this is over with, the better..."

**X-X-X**

"Heh-heh-heh..." Marona held up a piece of parchment in Castille's face. Instead of her usual white tropical dress, she wore a black dress that was a few inches above her knees with a red bow tied in the back, black boots, and a red ribbon tying her green ponytail. She looked like a mini-Rozalin, plainly put. "Take a look at THIS! Am I a genius or what?" The young Overlord said with a cat-like smirk eerily similar to Etna's.

"I don't know... A challenge to all the demons in the Netherworld who want the title of Overlord? It doesn't sound all that smart to _me_." Said Castile. Unlike in the Phantom Brave, she was standing on both her legs, and wore an outfit similar to Flonne's. The only difference seemed to be that what was blue was now orange.

"Especially with _me_--the vassal who'll inherit the throne after you _die_--standing here beside you as you _write up _your letter." Ash spoke. He wore the same outfit he did in Phantom Brave, only his tan jacket and boots were now dark purple, as was his once-maroon scarf.

"MORONS!" Green-haired demon princess shouted, causing Castille and Ash to wince. "It's not a _real_ challenge. It's a _trap_; I wanna get this whole fight for rule of MY Netherworld and MY title over with!

"Riiight. I get it now." The blue-haired demon vassal said in a flat throne. "But for your little plan to actually work out, you'd have to beat, maim, and kill every demon in the Netherworld."

Castille sweatdropped. "That sounds kind of dangerous, Marona..."

Marona placed her hands on her hips. "Tch. How hard could it be...?"

**X-X-X**

"Hey..."

"What?"

"I know I challenged every demon in the Netherworld, but...this is...WAY MORE THAN I EXPECTED!"

The field was filled with thousands of monsters and demons, all waiting for a chance to rip our cute demon heroine to shreds. Said heroine and her vassals sweatdropped.

"Oh, _sure_... This is gonna be _easy_! A total _walk in the park_!" Ash said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay, so this may be a _little_ harder than I first though..." Marona muttered to herself.

Unlike the two demons, Castille smiled. "Oh well. You know what they say: the more, the merrier."

"More like: the more, the _'melee-er'_." The Overlord added.

"Okay, one: you two _suck_ at sayings. Two: stop cracking jokes and start cracking skulls." Said Ash as he drove his sword into the head of a monster.

"HEY, I'M SUPPOSED TO BOSS _YOU_ AROUND!" Marona shrieked as she shot Ash in the back.

"EEEK!" Castile stared at the green-haired demoness as if she were insane. "Wh-why did you do that?"

"Because he _pissed me off_. I thought it was obvious."

A revival spell and over a thousand demon corpses later, Marona stood on top of a demon's corpse, wearing a cat-like grin.

"Well...I'm tired. Can't _wait_ to see what's up next..."

**X-X-X**

Marona, Ash, and Castille walked into the area, where there was only a lone pink-haired knight identified only as Scarlet the Brave!

"Whoa, who's the chick with the pink-hair?" Ash asked as a light blush appeared on his face. Marona then kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"

"Focus!"

Scarlet sweatdropped, then cleared her throat. "I hath been waiting for thou, Lady Marona. ...I hath not seen you with thine own eyes before. ...You're shorter than I thought."

An anime vein appeared on Marona's forehead. "GAH! Why does this always happen? What, a cute demon girl can't be the evil ruler of a world full of _demons_? FUG YOU!" Her mouth was then covered by Castille's hand.

"Marona! She seems more _serious_ than the other demons."

"Ooh, how exciting. She doesn't look like an ordinary swordswoman." Ash said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Anyway... _I_ am Scarlet the Demon slayer. I have defeated over 2000 demons." Said the pink-haired knight.

"Any relations to that chick from Final Fantasy 3?" The blue-haired vassal asked.

"I think thou means Final Fantasy 6." Scarlet corrected.

". . ."

"Whoa!" Castille exclaimed with awe. "You defeated over 2000 demons?"

"Yes... Or was it _under_ 2000...?"

The demon trio sweatdropped. Marona impatiently tapped her foot. "What the _hell_ is it?"

Scarlet ignored her and swung her sword. "With a swing of my sword, I shall tear the earth asunder!"

Ash's eyes widened. "Amazing! You can split the earth open?"

"...Sort of."

"GRRRRR! For the love of the anti-thesis of God! MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND!" Marona shouted as her eyes glowed red.

Yet again, the knight ignored the demon princess and put away her sword. "So, what dost thou thinketh?"

"Methinks you are a LOON, good knight, and I shall blow your freaking head off for making me WAIT SO DAMN LONG!" The green-haired Overlord pulled out a gun and shot Scarlet in several other places but her head. "Damn! I missed her vitals and she's still alive..."

"Well, what could've been a long, exciting, and dangerous sword fight has been cut down by the Princess's gun. ...The authoress must not be very creative in fight scenes today." Ash spoke to no one in particular.

"She's much more violent in this story than the others..." Castille sweatdropped.

"This proves she's getting into it."

"Oi! Get the lead out, you two!" Said Marona as she hid her gun back in God-knows-where and marched ahead.

**X-X-X**

A few moments later, our anti-heroes arrived at the Witches Den and met up with the Prinny Squad.

"Lookie! Prinnies!" Said Castille as she pointed at the penguins.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ash said with narrowed eyes, as though he knew what the answer would be.

"We're your next opponents, dood!" A Prinny said.

"...WHAT? You moronic penguins! You aren't supposed go traitor without _ME!_"

"And don't you know that going head-to-head with me results in a one-way ticket to _death_?" Marona said with a hand on her hip.

"Duh, dood! We ain't stupid!" Spoke a second Prinny. "We got a plan!"

The Overlord arched an eyebrow. "Oh, _really_? And what would _that_ be?"

In a flash of light, the demon trio and the Prinny Squad were standing on a baseball field.

"Doods! We challenge you to a game of...BASEBALL!" Exclaimed the Prinnies, now sporting baseball outfits. "Play ball, dood!"

Castille sweatdropped, her eyes reduced to dots and a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head. "Um..."

A vein appeared on Marona's head. "...Ash?"

"Yes, my Princess?"

"Kill 'em."

The blue-haired demon smirked as he drew his sword. "With pleasure."

A few moments later, the sound of screaming Prinnies and loud explosions followed...

**X-X-X**

"Alright, who's next? I'm ready for any demonic entity at all!" Cried Marona as they entered Writhing Shadow.

A giant demon suddenly appeared out of thin air. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. The only part of this great demon you could see was he foot.

Ash arched an eyebrow. "Even _that_?"

"No. I never expected I'd have to fight _Bigfoot_..."

"FOOL! I am the Overlord of an alternate Netherworld! I've tried to take it over before, but your father stopped that from happening. But now that he's dead, NO ONE CAN STOP ME, MWAHAHAHA! Well, little girl, are you scared?"

Marona was, instead of running around screaming or wetting herself, filing her nails. "...Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something Bigfoot?"

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, I'M NOT BIGFOOT!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'm not scared of you. All I can see is your giant _foot_ for cripe's sake!"

"Scaly, maybe. But not _scary_." Ash added as Marona nodded.

"...Fine. I'll just make a few adjustments..." In a flash of light, there were 10 copies of the Alternate Overlord were standing in front of the party. "BEHOLD! The power of the Doppelganger spell! There's _ten _of me now!"

"Oh, shit. We're dead." Ash said.

"Don't worry! By splitting himself into ten copies, his love has divided ten ways!" Exclaimed Castille as flames appeared in her eyes.

"...And _that_ would mean?" Marona asked.

The Angel pumped a fist in the air. "It means he'll be _much_ easier to beat!"

"Okay, where the _fug_ is the logic in THAT?"

Ash gave a sigh. "You should know by now that no logic comes from Castille's mouth."

Castile pointed at the alternate Overlord. "ATAAAAACK!"

**(10 minutes of ass-whooping later...)**

"Ow... Ow..." Marona glared at Castille from her spot on the ground. She was on one knee, clutching her stomach. "His love is divided ten ways, huh? WHAT A LOAD!"

"Oh dear. We've lost." The Angel said.

"Oh, no. The fact he pounded us into the ground and totally kicked our demon asses means we _won_." Ash said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"There's something wrong here... If the media on TVs and in video games and comic books have thought us _anything_, it's that the hero always wins the fight! Countless centuries of watching Sentai anime _can't_ be wrong!"

"No offense, but I don't think we're the _hero-type_." Ash sulked. "More the _crazy demon and loony angel_ type."

One of the Alternate Overlord's copies began to laugh. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA! An Overlord is an Overlord, no matter what. Did you think you could actually beat me, you puny little girl?"

"For a little while, yeah."

"Say hello to your father for me in HELL!"

"Wait a minute. I thought the Netherworld _was_ Hell." The green-haired Overlord said in a slightly confused voice.

"...JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!"

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice cried. It turned out to be Raz the Fighter, who had Lucaz the Magician, Kikyo the Kunoichi, Bella the Priestess and Jeice the Thief behind him.

"Who are _you_ to tell me what I can and can't do?" Asked the Alternate Overlord.

"The vassals of the late King, who're gonna KICK YOUR ASS!" Shouted Jeice.

"So, you guys came all this way to save me?" Marona asked. "...I don't believe it. You came to ambush me, didn't you?"

The vassals sweatdropped. "Er... No, we didn't." Said Lucaz, looking mighty shifty-eyed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Then how come you weren't there to back us up about 3 fights ago?"

"...Look, do you want us to save your asses or not!" Raz shouted at the Overlord.

**(16 minutes of fighting later)**

"Well, bye!" The vassals ran off after kicking the ass of the Alternate Overlord.

"...Oh, sure. Don't stay here and help me fight. _Bastards_..." Marona snorted.

"Well, let's look at the bright side," Said Castille as they approached Nightdwellers. "There probably won't be anyone else who was as bad as that other Overlord..."

"Greeting, Demons!" A red character from atop the plateau called out.

"We've been--" Said a blue character.

"Expecting you!" The yellow-clad character finished.

"So much for the worst being over..." Ash said with a sweatdrop.

Marona rolled her eyes. "_Great_... So now we've gotta fight the POWER RAN--"

"HEY! Don't you _dare_ say that name!" The red ranger shouted. "You want us to get a lawsuit? Besides, we are..."

All three sentai wanna-bes posed and shouted, "THE PRISM RANGERS!"

"..._Please..._ Someone _normal_ come out..." Ash and Marona pleaded while Castille had stars in her eyes.

"AAAAHHHH! That's so cool! I-- Wait a minute. If you're the _Prism_ Rangers, how come there's only _three _of you? That's not even enough to make a RAINBOW! Or enough to even call you Sentai wanna-bes!"

The rangers sweatdropped. "Well..." Red fiddled around with his fingers. "You see..."

"We don't have friends..." Blue finished.

"I can see _why_." Marona said in a flat tone.

"If we were Overlords, that would change!" Cried Yellow.

"Yeah, I _highly_ doubt that." Ash crossed his arms over his chest.

"BE QUIET, FOUL DEMONS!" Red shouted. "Blue, Yellow! Let us transform so we may fulfill our goal!" The rangers posed and began to glow in light.

"Oh, brother. Let's just put an end to this..." Marona pulled out her gun and shot Blue and Yellow.

"BLUUUUUUUUUE! YELLOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" The Red Ranger cried. He pointed a finger at Marona. "How could you DO this? Are you demons?"

"Hm, what gave it away? Was it the pointy ears, the tails, the fact that we're _in the Netherworld_?"

"...OMG! I totally forgot about that!"

Ash sweatdropped. "Is your _helmet_ on too tight or something? You morons should've transformed _before_ coming out."

"But it's so devious!" Cried Castille.

"It's also _logical_." Marona told the angel.

"GRRRRR! THAT'S IT! It's a good thing I hired those demons before we got here." Said the Red Ranger.

Ash and Marona blinked. "...Wait a minute. _You_ hired DEMONS? That's so _devious_!"

"Blue... Yellow... I shall avenge your deaths!"

"You know, my aim sort of sucks today, so they're still alive." The demon princess explained.

"Evil fiends, prepare to taste Justice!"

"No, thanks. My doctor says I should cut down on Justice..."

**X-X-X**

"That had to have been the most pointless battle of all time..." Marona muttered.

"What about our fights with Mid-Boss?" Asked Ash.

"Hm... Actually, the fights with Mid-Boss are much more pointless." The demon princess gave a sigh. "I'm glad we don't have to fight _him_ again anytime soon."

"Hey, we're in the Heart of Evil." The blue-haired demon said, just noticing their surroundings. "You know what this means..."

"We don't have to fight anymore?" Castille asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Aaaand..." Said Marona, "It means I'm _Overlord_! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Not so fast, Moi!" Mid-Boss came out of hiding.

"Not again! I've already kicked your ass twice. Isn't that enough for the two of us?"

"You certainly weren't thinking of becoming Overlord without challenging _moi_, were you?" The Dark Adonis proclaimed. "We still have a score to settle."

"I've _already_ settled the score with you. Twice, in fact." Marona said with a frown.

"Hmhmhm... Did you really think I was being serious with you, my dear? I was merely holding back."

Ash blinked. "...Holding back?"

"Yes! I have been training while wearing 100-ton boxers! As a result, I have attained ultra speed!"

Marona and Castille shuddered. "100-ton _boxers_? For the love of the anti-thesis of God, there's an image in MY HEAD!"

"EWWWW! Get it out, get it out!" The angel cried.

"Mid-Boss! You are one _sick man_!" The demon princess pulled out her gun. "Just for that, I'm gonna blow off the one thing that separates men from women!"

**X-X-X**

After a hard and somewhat pointless battle, Mid-Boss started to clutch his stomach. "Ugh! ...Ooh! St-stomach cramps...!"

Marona, Ash, and Castille sweatdropped. ". . ."

"Need...to use...a bathroom...! Ugh!" The so-called Dark Adonis lifted his head and looked at the trio. "Consider yourselves lucky. I've spared you...this time. Au revoir!"

And with that, the Dark Adonis ran away.

"...He ran away..._again_." Ash stated the obvious.

Marona gave a sigh. "Y'know, I really _should_ kill him..."

"And his excuses are getting _worse_." Her vassal added. "But, since there's no one else here..."

"That means that..." Castille started.

"I AM THE OVERLORD! YES!" The green-haired demon started to jumped up and down like a little kid. "Overlord, Overlord! I am the Overlord! Hahahahaaaa!"

"...You know, she may pretend to be pure evil, but Marona's just a cute kid at heart..." Said Ash, going out of character for the moment.

Castille nodded. "Yeah..."

"And an Angel like _you_ helped her do it."

"Yeah... Huh? Oh, no! Wh-what should I _do_! If the Seraph hears about this... Ohhhh! My job could be at stake!" The angel began to panic and waved her arms about.

"How about you take up a job as a demon?" Ash suggested.

"What are you, nuts? I may lack _some_ logic but I'm not THAT stupid!"

As Castille continued to worry and Ash shook his head slowly, Marona continued to shout, "Overlord! Overlord! OVERLORD," until the fade-out.

**Episode 6: End**

**X-X-X**

Flonne sniffled a bit. "That was...so beautiful! I laughed, I cried, I choked on my Choco-Prinnies! All in all, I loved it!" She gave a thumbs-up at the screen.

"Marona did pretty well as a demon girl. She should've been the main character of Disgaea." Etna said as she tossed her empty popcorn bag aside.

A vein appeared on Laharl's head. His antennae-like hair stood up again as his eyes glowed red. "WHAAAAAT? _I_'_m_ a much better Overlord than that damn Chroma!"

"Aw, you're just jealous, Prince. Besides, I bet Marona isn't afraid of sexy women..."

"Etna, you're one insult away from being turned into a demon shish kabob! DON'T GET ON MY NERVES!"

**The REAL End**

**X-X-X**

**Blu: So, how did you like--**

**Laharl: HATED IT!**

**Blu: Hey!**

**Etna: Don't mind him. He's just bitter because he was only part of the viewing audience.**

**Blu: So, how'd YOU like it, Flonne? Etna?**

**Flonne: Love it!**

**Etna: Eh, it was okay.**

**Blu: Great, because I had an idea similar to this one shot.**

**Readers: THIS IS A ONE SHOT?**

**Blu: I PUT THAT IN THE SUMMARY, DIDN'T I? Anyway, "Phantom Brave: Hour of Darkness" may become a real fic later on in the year. Maybe. I'm not sure... Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! See ya!**


End file.
